Separate Lives
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Itachi's car breaks down. Despite being popular and well known in the cites he discovers his reputation doesn't exist where he's stranded. The offer of his car being fixed leads him to discover a secret his mother kept since he was five. He has a brother!
1. Separate Lives

Separate Lives

By: Silverwolf

A pair of horses took off in daybreak. One rider only sixteen, the other at nearly twenty. Both horses rounded a set a barrels with a drapple mare in the lead. A cheer can be heard. "You beat your last time. She's incredible." The teen on the pony's back laughs a bit. "She's easy to handle, is all." There was a slight Cajun accent. The raven teen shakes his head, "she ain't gonna see nuthin' good though. She'll jus be like me; stuck here." The older male laughs, "ya ain't gonna go nowhere. Parents bein' dirt poor ain't gonna help ya either."

A car choked up along the side of the dirt road. The male that stepped out of it had a 'million dollar' appearance. "Damn. I swear I hate hunting place in these 'hick' towns." Itachi makes a face. A teen on the back of a horse looks at him, "ya ain't from around here." Itachi hears the accent. "No I'm not, and it doesn't help that my car broke down."

Every one around starts pointing to the teen on the horse, "he can fix it mister. But it'll cost ya." Itachi narrows his eyes at the teen. The 'country brat' slides from the horse's back with ease. "Ya got money?" Itachi rolls his eyes, "do you know who I am?" The teen shakes his head."not really." Itachi makes a face, "if you can fix it I'll pay you. If not then you owe me." The teen shrugs and steps over towards the car.

Itachi shivers not enjoying the cold weather. His eyes watch the teen seem unbothered by the chill despite the fact he's wearing a pair of torn gloves. Itachi watches as the teen looks back at him, "ya gotta open the hood. Then I'll give ya da answer." Itachi moves back towards the car without an argument. All Itachi wanted was out of town now. The teen hands someone a hat giving Itachi an actual look of his face. What the raven male discovers confuses him. The teen looking at his car had almost the same appearance as Itachi's mother. "May I ask you something?" The teen glances towards Itachi with narrowed eyes, "ya just did. What?" "Who are your parents?" The teen tilts his head while staring at the engine of the car, "Jasper and Sara Finn, why? I can fix it. Take me a couple a'days though."

Itachi looks at the group watching, "well then where can I find a place to stay the night?" The teen makes a face, "inn's down the road 'bout a mile. Later." The teen looks at the male sitting on the back of a horse, "ya might as well fetch 'em. It's gotta be towed." Horse and rider take off from sight. Itachi stands dialing a cell phone. He becomes frustrated when he loses the signal. Everyone laughs. The teen mounts the mare in silence. "There's a phone in da inn. Someone'll be 'round for da car." Itachi looks at the teen, "oh, no, no, I'm not leaving my car here." The teen shrugs, "suit yaself." The horse is swift to take off with the teen upon it's back. "Couple a'days...tops!" Several people stare at Itachi. It was obvious the raven male was out of place.

~[X}~

A phone rings. Mikoto answers it with a huff. "Hello?" There's a pause. "Itachi... well your father's not here. I'll tell him though. Are you sure someone can fix it?" There's a long pause. Mikoto makes a face. "Well Itachi...I don't know anything about that... If you could I'd love to see. Well hopefully you sleep well." Another pause as Mikoto digs through a drawer, "okay... give me the number. I'll have him give you a call. And it can't be that bad."

Itachi hears his mother laugh, "mother if I can get a signal I'll send you a picture. I swear you could've given birth to this child." The raven male hear's a nervous laugh. "There's something you aren't stating; isn't there?"

Itachi can hear the loud sigh. "Please tell me what ever it is." The raven male makes a face as a shorter version of a longer story begins. Itachi's eyes go wide, "you did what? You're telling me that I have a brother somewhere that you both hid from me because he was born while I was away at camp. Mother, I'll bring back a picture." The raven male lowers his head slightly, "please don't cry. I'm not angry. It's just odd to learn that all this time I could've been an older brother instead of an only child. And I'm sure both were thinking of me when you decided to place him up for adoption. Mother, there's only one question... did you name him?"

Itachi gives half a grin. "Well I'm going to try and see if he recognizes the name you've given me. I know I shouldn't disrupt the life he has, but I have to know. I'll see you both in two days. I love you."

**_A/N: I was bored when I put this together. I'm not even sure if it's interesting. I guess if anyone wants more they can leave me some kind of message._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Just a Chance

Just a Chance

By: Silverwolf

Itachi woke to the sound of roosters. "What the hell? Wait that's correct, I did wake in hell." The raven male made a face as he forced himself from the bed. He would have to go in search of the teen that promised to fix his car.

Itachi made his way through the town slowly. The Uchiha didn't really like the idea of walking around the 'dust ball' he was stuck in. He heard horses and even cattle. "It would be pratically Amish town. I swear." A shot rings out making Itachi jump a bit.

"Get do other one. Shoot 'em lef'handid." Itachi watches the teen move slightly. Raven hair was tied back away from his face, right eye squeezed shut. Another shot rings out. Itachi looks; something lies dead. The rest of the group cheers. "Sasuke?"

The raven teen turns, "now I know ya ain't from 'round here. Mos' people can't say it so mos' da time I hear a nick name." Itachi watches as the others of the group move forward. "What are you all doing?" Sasuke makes a face, "shootin' geese. Ya wanna try?" Itachi shakes his head. "Suit yaself." Itachi looks at the teen expecting him to ask how he knew his name. The question never comes. Sasuke tilts his rifle a slightly. "You aren't scared of that?" Sasuke shakes his head, "when Iz was yunger I was; it broke my collar bone. So I can't be scarid of it."

Itachi watches as an older boy take the rifle. "Think we can shoot a gator?" Sasuke shakes his head, "nope, ain't nun out here dummy." Itachi watches as the other boy shoots the rifle missing completely. Sasuke takes the pair of geese from a girl. And then moves to collect the rifle. The teen looks at Itachi, "ya come here ta pick a fight o'er ya car not bein' dun yet?" Itachi shakes his head, "no, I actually wanted to speak to you." Sasuke laughs, "choose ya words careful, I still got a rifle." Itachi looks at the teen, "I doubt you'd use it." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "would so, in a heartbeat, as they say."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "you didn't ask how I knew your name even though you didn't give it to me the night before." Sasuke makes a face, "figured ya gota tell me sumtime." Itachi makes a face, "did your parents ever tell you they adopted you?" Sasuke makes a face, "didn' hafta. I knew from da beginin'... why?" Itachi looks at Sasuke, "how?" The teen shift the rifle a bit, "cuz I was five when they became my ma and pa, that's why? Before that I lived wit' a fos'er ma. She was good ta me... that's how I know what my given name is. And part of me can't understand why anyone wanted to toment me so... I've been Kay-Kay, Saucer, Sauce, Saucey, Sasuage, and the only one I can live with Sasu... and I can't say I like it either." Itachi tries not to snicker at the comment. Sasuke sighs, "and the famous one because of my las' name... Huck Finn. Other than that I'm called Scamp. Ano'er name I can live with, but not say I like" Itachi shakes his head, "well most of the problem is your given name is Japanese." Sasuke looks at Itachi sarcasitly, "ya think."  
The teen leaves the dead birds hanging. A dog comes rushes towards the teen. "Ge'own mutt." Itachi watches the dog wag it's tail. "He don' bite. My ma is 'round here somewhere." Sasuke kicks the door. A female opens it, "bad hunt, good hunt?" Sasuke grins a bit, "two geese, one lef'handid." The woman kisses Sasuke on the forehead. The teen makes a face. "Afternoon, I'm Sara...ya mus' be the one that needs da car fixed." Itachi nods, "I am.. and my name is Itachi Uchiha." The woman grows a bit pale to the mention of his last name. "You can't take my boy. I've given him everyt'ing I can."

Itachi shakes his head, "ma'am I didn't come here to take your son. I would however like to try to build a relationship with my brother." "Your brother?" Itachi nods, "yes ma'am." Sasuke steps back into sight without the rifle, "sorry he kinda follow'd me home. Ya tell me not ta be rude and that's my thanks." The woman snickers a bit, "go wash up ta help me with da birds. And call ya sis'ers." Sasuke nods lightly and disappears from sight. "Look I don' know what ya ma and pa told you but I got him all leg'lly." Itachi sighs, "ma'am, I'm not lookin to take him from you. I just would like a chance to know him. Please." The female sighs, "ya hafta talk to my husband 'bout that." Itachi nods.

**_A/N: This is chapter two. Still no better in my opinion. The horrible names (Saucer, Sauce, Saucey, Sausage) actually come from my mother trying to pronounce and then just replacing Sasuke's name. Thanks for reading. Huck Finn is a reference to a character in a couple of books by Mark Twain._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. I'm Happy

I'm Happy

By: Silverwolf

Itachi holds his keys in his hand. The raven male realized around the largest store he could get a signal for his phone. Itachi used that chance to send a few pictures and a recording of the teen he told his mother about speaking. She sent him back a messenge that seemed to bear some regret.

Itachi remembers the teen had told him to 'go home'. Though the Uchiha had never had someone tell him a price that low to repair his car. Two hundred dollars was hardly worth the labor. Itachi knew that much. The teen hadn't come back to Itachi over the price either. He'd disappeared with his dapple coated horse.

Itachi sits trying to decide his next move. It would be easy to just begin the drive home, but with that drive home there would be a possiblity of never establishing any type of relationship between himself and Sasuke. Though the teen wasn't exactly interested in anything that had to do with Itachi. Itachi did figure the teen couldn't have much business sense by the quote to him. Anyone else would've charged much more to repair the Mercedes. Jasper Finn hadn't denied Itachi a chance to know Sasuke. Sasuke had in the sense he wanted little to do with Itachi

~[X]~

A rope hit against the side of a horse as the animal galloped forward. Sasuke had lond since heanded over the money for repairing a few cars. The teen now had other things to tend to. The dapple horse moves along at a gallop turning the few straying animals. There were thrity horses being loaded for auction.

The teen had been told if he had a hand in loading them he could pick one from the bunch. Sasuke's eyes scan through the moving herd. Each animal was most likely to be sold in order to race, but it wasn't the teen's business. All he knew is he'd been asked to help load them. Several of the aimals came from 'champion stock'. Despite that Sasuke didn't seem to notice any that mattered. He watched as one of the girls of the ranch closed the trailer. The girl smiles.

"Ya find one ya liked?" Sasuke shakes his head. The girl frowns. "Well pa set da payment. Ya wanna see da rest?" The teen gives a nod. The girl mounts a pony standing near and motions for Sasuke to follow her. The girl gives a slight smile as she notices her father.

"They ready to go?" Both teens nod. "Ya didn't find one?" Sasuke shakes his head, "ya got thirty ta head out. Nun'a 'em caught my fancy." The male looks towards his daughter, "Go 'head, let him see da rest. Da payment was a pony, I won't go back on my word." The male watches the pair continue their path.

Sasuke watches as the girl moves forward to open a gate. Both teens bring their horses through it once the girl is back on the stallion's back. Sasuke slides from the dapple mare's back choosing to walk her along with him while staring at the stalled horses. Sasuke notices a scarred horse toward the back of the barn. The girl sighs, "he ain't a good choice. Doubt pa would be happy givin ya such a sorry lookin animal." Sasuke looks at her, "what happened ta him?" The girl sighs, "he usta run these quarter-mile races til there was big axi'dent. Torn him open bad. He ain't been rode since."

Sasuke's attention turns when he hears the girl's father enter the barn. "Find one?" Sasuke grins a bit, "don' know 'bout ya partin with him." The male steps along until he reaches the stall before the scarred horse. "He's a fine choice." Sasuke glances towards the charcoal horse, "not him." Sasuke points to the scarred horse, "him." The male seems a bit confused, "he's damaged goods son." Sasuke makes a face, "I like him." The male sighs, "I'll make ya a deal boy. If ya can mount that horse ya can leave wit him."

Sasuke grins. The teen slowly opens the stall's gate. The horse stares at Sasuke. The teen leaves his own mare within reach. The scarred horse paws at the ground a bit as Sasuke makes the move to mount the animal. It takes the teen a bit longer to end up perched upon the horse's back. A scarred face stares out towards the dapple mare. Sasuke gives half a grin, "looks like I get him." The ranch owner gives a sigh. "he's a horrid lookin' animal. I can't let him be ya take him I'll surely become a laffin' stock." Sasuke takes the rope from the mare's saddle. Slowly the teen fashions a bridle along the other horse. The teen ties the other end to the saddle. He looks towards the owner, "I see nuthin' wrong wit him but sum scars."

Sasuke shakes his foot as a tortiseshell kitten 'attacks' his ankle. The teen smirks, "and her." The ranch owner makes a face, "thats da runt, rest a'em be bigger." Sasuke shrugs, "her." The girl leaves the stable after a Sasuke hears a bit of whispering. Only to enter moments later with a hound puppy. "Well then I offer her as payment." Sasuke looks over the redish hound puppy. The animal bays a bit as the teen places it along the dapple mare's back. "Suit yaself." The kitten ends up tucked in a pocket along the teen's clothing. The ranch owner turns, "we load a new set in three days, ya can take one if ya help." Sasuke grins, "won't miss it, pleasure doin' business wit ya." The dapple mare turns to leave as soon as the teen mounts her. Sasuke keeps the puppy along the mare's back as the horse begins a trot with the scarred horse tied to travel with her.

Itachi notices the teen on his way back towards home "Ya still ain't drove outta here yet?" Itachi shakes his head, "no." The older male looks at the horse tied behind the mare, "that animal looks quite horrible." Sasuke frowns, "shut ya yap. Even scarr'd bet he's got speed." Itachi rolls his eyes, "not every horse has the speed that mare does." Sasuke laughs, "bet he does." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "why ya still 'round here ta bother me anyway?"

The older male makes a face, "because you should've had the chance to be more than you are." Sasuke laughs, "jus' cuz I ain't like ya don' mean I ain't more. I know more 'bout here than ya ev'r will. Even if I ne'er make it ta da rodeo I'm still fast'r than all a'em. Jus' cuz I don' traipse 'round here all dressid up like ya don' mean I ain't as good. Now go home."

Itachi makes a face. "You know I am your brother." Sasuke laughs, "while that may be. I'm da one that's happy, ya ain't. I may not know what ya do but I still got skill ya ain't." The teen starts the dapple horse at a trot again.

**_A/N: Well it seems that Itachi won't be able to make up the distance between himself and Sasuke. Also I'm thinking of ending this one with this chapter._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
